1. Related Field
The present invention broadly relates to a slipforming assembly and method. In particular, this invention is concerned with an assembly and method for slipforming a slot drain.
2. Description of Related Art
Slot drains are generally desired on superelevations across dual carriage motorways where there is a centre barrier, as rain water will flow towards and fall into the slots. Conventional slot drains are created by horizontal slipforming which involves concrete being laid down, vibrated, worked, and settled in place while the form itself slowly moves forward.
As for prior art slot drains, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, they typically have a shortcoming in not having any self-cleaning capability. As a result, dirt, leaves etc. get built up gradually in the drains leading to blockage and hence flooding on the motorways.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a slipforming assembly and method which may ameliorate the above shortcoming or which may at least provide the public with a useful alternative.